Fear drives us on
by Dreamingfishy
Summary: The already lived lives of Gengar, Misdreavus, Shedinja, Banette, and Driftloon. based off their pokedex entries The dead have the real stories, you just need to listen close enough.


**I got bored…And Ghost pokemon seem to be able to have the best stories to tell. Well, depending on your view of 'best'. I think they need more recognition; I mean ghost is the smallest type. So I decided to give a little insight of one ghost type from each region (except Hoenn because I couldn't decide between two of them XD) Gengar, Misdreavus, Shedinja, Banette, Drifloon, and Yamask. Each story is inspired by their pokedex entries. And the titles are lyrics from The Band Perry's 'If I Die Young')**

**Disclaimer: People other than me own pokémon. Nor~ do I own The Band Perry :C**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Fear Drives Us On**

"**Life isn't always what you think it ought to be." **

**The Shadow Pokémon**- I had a good time, really. It's funny. The curses I lay. I walked through the darkness along the walls, and cackled at the people. Scared of their own shadows. I made them move and laugh as I do at their expressions. Mostly it's fear and confusion, but then panic and haste can be found at some points. I was at one time, different. Altered in a whole new perspective. People said I had come from the moon, outer space. My old life had a pleasant time finding moon stones. But after an explosive accident, I was gone. Made anew to lurk in the shadows. Recreated into the haunting nights. Still on full moons, my power is at its greatest. When I am able to bend the shadows at my will, and catch and pass out haunts and curses. I never thought that at one point I would fright others at the sound of my voice. Or steal all heat from around me in the air. The temperature drops low, giving living creatures the chill and shiver down their spinal cord. That then, they know I am near. Lurking in the shadows waiting to steal their life energy for my own. My life had disappeared, and I never knew it would.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**I'll wear my pearls."**

**The Screech Pokémon** -I woke up in the same alley I had fallen asleep in. I saw the moon come up from the city lights. Silently, I floated through my nightly rounds. Creeping around corners and coming up behind unsuspecting people. I reached out slowly, and grabbed this funny lady's hair. I pulled down hard and disappeared as she whipped around in pain and surprise. What I saw in her eyes felt good for me. The fear. I sensed it get absorbed into my red pearls. The energy flowed through my body, making me feel new. The lady looked around for a few more seconds than most. The fear and panic continued to be taken in. I felt it rejuvenate my body. I felt I could go around for hours and scream. Doing the same to a few more people, I continued to be alive. I went up to windows of children and adults to scream at their sleeping bodies. Causing them to wake in a cold sweat. I made the kids cry in fear, and I loved the sound. I had gotten the teen boys who think they can handle anything to cower behind a couch. And I scared some adults into thinking their own child was in distress. All being taken in blissfully by my precious pearls.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**Lay me down on a bed of roses."**

**The Shed Pokémon** - I became alive. And nobody cared. I had appeared when that Nincada evolved, discarding his old shell. My spirit floated around and seeked the empty home. The trainer found me in the hollow shell. He released me into the wild, as if I was nothing. I wasn't a strong type. The shell gave me physical life, yet my spirit still controlled it's empty bone. I made my spirit drift, taking the shell with it. The wings would not move, nor do I have the lungs capable of breathing. That Nincada, now a Ninjask, had left the crack in the back of my body. I hope that one day, my previous trainer will find me again. Just so he can look at my black, vacant, body. I want his eyes to be draw into the obscurity. I want his spirit to be taken from his body. And I want it to become mine for the taking. He will then know the pain of loss. The hurts of being let go. And the agony you feel when no one cares.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**I've had just enough time."**

**The Marionette Pokémon**- I slipped another pin into my arm. And another. I counted them going down. Thirteen sharp pins, piercing my body and into my cursed stuffing. I smiled, not daring to open my zippered mouth. I couldn't let my growing dark energy escape. More and stronger curses I will be able to lay. Slowly I pulled them from my skin. The more painful I could make it, the stronger my energy became. Besides, nothing can hurt more than being thrown out into the dumpster by the young child you lived your entire life with. She had grown older and saw no use for me as an old doll. She hated the sight of me, and tossed my lifeless body to rot. I will never forgive her. She will pay dearly for her actions, and I will make sure of it. I had sat in that dumpster for three days, until the cursed energy found my carcass, and gave me my life I am living now. I will seek out that girl if it's the last thing I do. I will wait for her to live a last peaceful day, until the night, when the darkness and shadows can hide for my cover. I will lure her to sleep only to haunt her dreams and cause her to wake. I will let her see my true form, only for the few split seconds that the message will get into her brain. Then I will send her to sleep, never to wake comfortably again. She will fidget and moan in pain. She will cry silently for reasons unknown, and she will suffer agony unbearable. No doctor can heal her dying heart, and no man can make her feel happiness. She will feel as I did, and I have all the time I need.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**The sharp knife of a short life."**

**The Balloon Pokemon**- The child had to be at what, 3? Maybe 4 years of age? At least he was light. I had been pushed into a carnival that was shutting down for the night. I watched the lights from the candy stores and rides slowly shutting off into the dark night. Slowly I drifted past some cotton candy, and grabbed a small bit before the wind grew stronger. The sweet taste made me happy, but not as much as I watched the families and friends head towards the exits. My eyes went from the young couples holding hands to the mothers and fathers with their small children. I felt my cold heart twitch when I saw the youngster look longingly at a man with a few balloons. He was a good size for me, and his heart seemed clean and wholesome. I puffed out some air from my body and slowly floated down to the boy. His sad eyes brightened up at the sight of my free moving body. The toddler squealed and took hold of my legs. Soon enough I was being tugged towards his parents. I strained myself to catch an updraft, and at last one hit one. I felt a dark surge when I tugged the boy with me. His grip tightened as he got higher in the air. His soul was spotless. It was white like the clouds and pure like the streams. He was young, small enough for me to carry away, and had an innocent life for my energies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**Gather all your tears and keep 'em in your pocket."**

**The Spirit Pokemon-** Tears rolled from my red eyes. And I felt them sting saltiness in my mouth. I looked again at the mask of my old face. The soft eyes and single scar across the nose and left cheek. It was once my own. My own face. I remember everything. From my childhood to my teenage years. When I thought I was in love with a young maiden and even my memories of being taken to the dungeon for a crime I never committed. I lived in the 18th century, and had never know how to really live. I worked to keep my family of three younger siblings alive. I strained myself every day. Now, I wish I couldn't remember the horrors I experienced. I had executed in front of the town, and was buried as a prisoner. My spirit rose from my grave, and came into this form. Now I carry my own face on a golden plate mask. I never want to remember, yet I never want to forget. I can't forget my life I have lived. Yet I would give anything to forget the faces of those I loved as my life was removed from my body. I can only look at my mask, and cry.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"**Funny when you're dead how people start listening."**

**MindFuck: I believe Gengars are the "shadows" of Clefairy. **

**Again, everything is based off their pokedex entires. Also that above mindfuck, and my sister who released her Shedinja cause she didn't like it (me: cuuurrrsseee yooouuuuu) Why would you release your Shedinja ;-; Poor thing… Please review if you really want to. Help me spread the amazingness-of-ghost-because-they-don't-get-enough-respect! *fist-pump* **


End file.
